Love in Nolita
by Gaby F
Summary: Após uma desilusão amorosa, Marlene vai para Nova York morar e trabalhar com sua tia durante o verão em Nolita. Enquanto ela tentava fugir do amor, ele foi de encontro a ela./Baseada no filme "Scusa Ma Ti Chiamo Amore" e na música Nolita Fairytale.HIATUS!
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

_E todo dia é o começo de algo lindo, algo real.  
__- Matt Nathanson_

_23 de Junho, 02:36 AM, New York City._

Finalmente chegara em Nova York. O voo parecia que interminável para ele, com seu 1,90m, viajando na classe econômica. Pegou sua mala na esteira e saiu à procura de um táxi em frente o JFK. Não fora difícil, os únicos tipos de carros que haviam ali na frente eram táxis amarelos.

Estava tão cansado que nem prestara atenção no caminho até o hotel, que fora longo. Amanhã de manhã veria a cidade, pensou. Sirius Black saíra de Londres em pleno verão com destino a Nova York para trabalhar. Seria loucura se quem o contratara não fosse um dos melhores jornais do mundo.

Depois de quase duas horas, chegou ao hotel. Bem que falaram que essa é a cidade que nunca dorme. Saiu do táxi e viu a rua movimentada, e vários táxis passavam. Ele tirou a mala do carro e olhou para o hotel a sua frente.

- Tem certeza que esse é o endereço certo? – perguntou ao taxista.

- 335 Bowery é aqui mesmo. – Sirius pagou o taxista e entrou no hotel. Não era o hotel mais chique da cidade, mas era melhor do que ele esperava. O jornal tinha reservado um quarto do hotel para ele durante o próximo mês, ou mais caso ele sobrevivesse ao emprego.

Fez o _check-in_ e foi para o quarto. Nem se dera ao trabalho de explorar o quarto, ou a vista que a sacada tinha. Se jogou na cama, e adormeceu, sem pensar na dor que suas costas sentiriam pelas longas horas de voo.

* * *

_23 de Junho, 06:05 AM, Nolita, New York City. _

_So no one told your life was gonna be this way… Your job is a joke, you're brok…_

Marlene desligou o despertador do celular, e sentou-se na cama. Era seu primeiro dia de emprego, precisava chegar lá no horário. Tomou um banho rápido e colocou seu short jeans, tênis e regata. O dia seria quente. Comeu um pedaço de pão com _peanut butter¹_ enquanto arrumava sua bolsa e saiu em direção ao trabalho. Morava a um quarteirão de lá, mas ainda assim tinha que chegar cedo.

Respirou o ar não tão puro de Nova York, sentindo-se feliz. Seria um bom dia. Todos seus amigos a acharam louca de ir para Nova York em pleno verão para trabalhar. A maioria iria para Califórnia ou Miami aproveitar o sol e as praias. Ela não gostava de ficar torrando no sol, esse foi o primeiro fato que a motivou a vir para Nova York trabalhar no café de sua tia. O segundo fora que entre esses amigos estava Jake, o filho da puta do seu ex-namorado. No momento o que menos queria era vê-lo ou ouvir falar dele.

- Bom dia, tia Ruby! – Marlene disse alegremente, ao entrar no café.

- Uau, sua mãe estava certa sobre você não ter problema em acordar cedo! Ainda bem que acordou animada hoje. – a mulher disse. – Hoje é segunda-feira e muitas pessoas ainda trabalham, e tomam café-da-manhã!

Ruby era irmã mais nova da mãe de Marlene. Morava em Nolita por paixão á suas raízes italianas e por seu marido, também italiano, Paolo.

Marlene prendeu seu cabelo num rabo de cavalo, colocou o avental, e lavou as mãos. Sua tia a havia ensinado algumas coisas a ela no final de semana, então poderia ajudá-la com os pedidos.

- Espere aí. Antes de começar, preciso que vá fazer essa entrega rapidamente no hotel Bowery. - Ela disse, mostrando a Marlene um saquinho de papel ao lado de dois copos de café. – Para James Potter. Ele estará em frente ao hotel, provavelmente vestindo um terno e falando ao celular. Aquele homem não para de trabalhar nunca. E diga a ele que estou irritada que nunca mais passou aqui para me visitar.

- Como vou saber que é ele? – a garota perguntou. Deveria haver vários caras de terno a essa hora da manhã em frente a um hotel.

- Fácil: ele é muito hot. – Ruby disse, piscando o olho, fazendo Marlene rir.

* * *

- Cara, onde é que você tá? – Sirius perguntou, olhando o relógio de pulso mais uma vez.

- _Já tô chegando. Como é que você acordou tão cedo? Achei que estaria acabado depois de ontem._ – James Potter, seu amigo, respondia ao telefone.

- Eu teria dormido umas 20 horas se minhas costas não estivessem me matando. – Sirius respondeu com mau humor, fazendo o amigo rir.

- _Ok, me espera aí fora que daqui uns minutos to chegando._ – disse, desligando.

Sirius e James eram amigos desde os tempos de colégio. Mantiveram contato durante a faculdade, e agora estavam os dois trabalhando em Nova York. Em empresas diferentes, porém James disse que ajudaria o amigo a se achar na cidade.

Sirius foi até a frente do hotel, colocou a pasta preta de couro no chão e apoiou-se na parede enquanto acendia um cigarro. Esse sempre fora seu pior vício, mas nunca conseguira livrar-se dele. Pegou o celular, e começou a olhar seus e-mails.

- Com licença? – uma voz disse ao seu lado. – Você deve ser James Potter. Aqui. – a garota que o chamara disse, entregando-o um saquinho e dois copos de café quente, antes que ele pudesse dizer quem realmente era. – São 12,50. Ah, e Ruby mandou dizer que está irritada que você nunca mais passou no café.

A garota falava tudo rapidamente e Sirius apenas a encarava. Tinha longos cabelos castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo e usava uma regata com a letra de uma música cantada por Marilyn Monroe. Ela o olhou, esperando que pagasse.

- Eu não sou James. – ele disse, e ela corou fortemente. – Mas sou seu amigo. – ele completou rapidamente, para que a garota parasse de corar. Parecia que poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento. – Estou esperando por ele.

- Sinto muito. – ela disse, ainda corada. – É que minha tia disse que ele estaria esperando aqui na frente, vestindo um terno e provavelmente falando ao celular. E quando eu vi você aí, mexendo no celular eu... Oh my God, me desculpa.

Ela falava tão rápido que nem mesmo Sirius, que falava a mesma língua, conseguia entendê-la. Ele riu disso.

- Tudo bem. São 12,50, certo? – ela assentiu, segurando a encomenda para que ele pegasse a carteira.

- Uau, a encomenda chegou antes de mim, isso é supreendente. – outro homem chegara, também usando um terno. – Você deve ser Marlene, sobrinha de Ruby.

- É, e agora sei que você é James. – ela respondeu, sorrindo, um pouco mais calma e menos corada.

- Cara, você tem que experimentar isso. É o melhor café da manhã de Nova York. – James disse ao amigo, abrindo o saco de papel e cheirando os pãezinhos.

- É ainda melhor passando no café para tomá-lo. – Marlene disse, ainda sorrindo. – Ruby, mandou dizer que está irritada por nunca mais ter passado lá no café.

- Ah, pois diga a Ruby, que amanhã mesmo iremos tomar café-da-manhã lá. – James respondeu. – Ela me mata se eu não aparecer lá logo.

- Aqui está. – o outro homem estendeu o dinheiro a Marlene. Ela pegou, e contou rapidamente.

- Obrigada. Eu digo a Ruby que você passará amanhã. – ela respondeu, saindo correndo.

* * *

- Então, o que achou do seu primeiro dia de trabalho? – Paolo perguntou assim que Marlene se sentara a mesa para jantar com ele e Ruby.

- Foi bem divertido. Eu gostei. – ela respondeu, servindo-se do macarrão que Paolo preparara. Parecia delicioso.

- Vou contratá-la para sempre. – Ruby disse, sorrindo. – Fez a entrega da manhã mais rápido que qualquer outro funcionário que já tive. Muito obrigada por me ajudar, Lene. Sei que preferiria estar se divertindo com seus amigos.

- Eu me divirto com minha família também. – a morena respondeu. Sempre fora muito independente de seus amigos, algo que os incomodava de vez em quando. – Além do mais, preciso começar a guardar um pouco de dinheiro. Trabalhar no café é divertido e ganho um salário. Onde eu conseguiria achar um emprego assim?

* * *

_24 de Junho, 07:05 AM_

- Eu não acredito! – Ruby disse assim que viu James. – Sabe quanto tempo faz que você não passa aqui?

- Muito, eu sei. – ele respondeu, abraçando-a. – Esse é meu amigo, Sirius Black. Ele está trabalhando aqui em Nova York nesse verão.

- Muito prazer. – ele disse.

- Ah, meu Deus, você também é inglês! – Ruby disse rindo, levando-os para uma mesa. – Você também arrasa corações como seu amigo aqui? Se for, é melhor as mulheres dessa cidade tomarem cuidado!

Sirius riu, desconcertado.

- Bom, vou deixá-los decidir, alguém já vai atendê-los logo. – ela terminou sorrindo.

- É um lugar legal. – Sirius disse. – O bairro e o café.

- É. Quando cheguei em Nova York, estava tão perdido que quando Ruby me viu no café, olhando um mapa de ponta-cabeça, resolveu me ajudar.

- _Mãe, eu to ótima._ – Sirius ouviu uma voz familiar atrás de si. Apurou seus ouvidos para escutar melhor. – _Posso falar com Lola, por favor? É, eu te amo também. Oi, meu bem._ – a voz se tornou um pouco mais carinhosa. – _Não, ainda não fui no Plaza. Estou esperando você vir aqui pra Nova York pra ir comigo, o que acha?_ – a menina riu. – _Lola, tenho que ir trabalhar, falo com você mais tarde, ok? Beijo._

Sirius viu a menina de ontem, saindo de trás do balcão, enquanto colocava o celular no bolso, indo atendê-los. Qual era mesmo o nome dela? Marylin?

- Hey, já se decidiram? – ela perguntou, carregando um bloquinho de papel e caneta.

- Vou querer aqueles pãezinhos de ontem. – Sirius disse, sorrindo. – Estavam deliciosos.

- Eu também. – James disse.

- E para beber? – ela perguntou, enquanto anotava o pedido no bloquinho.

- O que você sugere, Marlene? – James perguntou. Marlene! Esse era o nome dela.

- O capuccino está uma delícia. Eu mesma preparei.

- Dois capuccinos, então. – Sirius disse, a entregando os cardápios.

* * *

- Você gosta de arte? – Marlene perguntou a Sirius. Ele estava observando atentamente um quadro na parede enquanto James pagava o café-da-manhã.

- Sim. – ele respondeu. – Prefiro fotografia, mas gosto de arte em geral também.

- Tem uma exposição no Met² nesse final de semana. – ela começou. – Fotos originais do Philippe Halsman. Com todas aquelas fotos de famosos pulando. Se quiser, tenho ingressos.

Marlene adorava arte, e não se importava de ir sozinha. Mas gostava de ter com quem conversar sobre esse tipo de coisa.

- É, seria legal. A gente combina direitinho depois. – ele disse, saindo com James do café.

- Agora eu sei porque você confundiu ele com James. – Ruby disse, ao seu lado, depois que eles foram embora. – Ele é lindo.

- É. E aquele sotaque? Meu Deus! – Marlene disse, e ambas riram. – Sabe, você não pode ficar falando essas coisas, a senhora é casada!

- Casada, mas não morta! – ela respondeu prontamente. – E para de me chamar de senhora, me sinto muito velha!

Marlene riu, enquanto arrumava e limpava o balcão. Se a tia tivesse descrito James não teria confundido. Porém, ela apenas disse que ele era hot. Lado a lado os dois eram. James com aquele ar de jovem descolado que com certeza tinha uma lábia que fazia muitas entrarem na dele. Mas Sirius tinha aqueles olhos azuis com o sorriso perfeito faziam uma combinação quase perfeita. E tinha um quê de mistério que ela não sabia explicar o que era.

¹. Pasta de amendoim.  
². Metropolitan Museum of Art (Museu Metropolitano de Arte).

**N/Gaby**: E aí gente? Mais uma SM. O que eu posso fazer se só consigo escrever isso? :P  
Olha o lado bom da coisa, eu escrevi alguma coisa antes de criar a fic na feb. Hahaha, estava com essa idéia na cabeça há um tempão. Juro que planejei a fic antes mesmo de ler a letra de "Nolita Fairytale". Depois, quando eu li, vi o quão parecida era a minha idéia com a letra. Medo! :~ Mas muito obrigada a Chel Prongs, Jey Jey Lupin e M. Smith e F. Dawson por comentarem! Reviews, por favor! Preciso saber o que vocês acham. :)


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

_O amor é como um raio, não se sabe onde cai até você ser atingido. _  
_- Henri Lacordaire_

_27 de Junho, 08:20 AM_

- Black! – Sirius tirou os olhos do computador. - No meu escritório, agora.

Ele levantou-se e saiu de seu cubículo seguindo seu mais novo chefe até seu escritório. Sirius ficou nervoso. O tom que o chefe usara não fora um dos mais felizes.

- O que é isso? – ele perguntou, mostrando a ele uma página do New York Post.

- A seção de cultura e arte do New York Post? – ele perguntou, receoso de que essa não fosse a resposta que o chefe esperava.

- Por incrível que pareça, eles são nossos concorrentes. – Sirius não ficou surpreso. Já sabia que o NY Post e o NY Times eram grandes concorrentes. – Preciso de alguém cobrindo essa área de exposições e mostras culturais. Li suas matérias de Londres, e você escreveu várias desse tipo.

Sirius ficou sem o que dizer. Sempre fora o que mais gostara de escrever, mas porque o chefe o estava dando essa oportunidade a um estagiário?

- Estou com o _staff_ diminuído preciso de alguém que cuide dessa parte. Eu colocaria Denise, mas ela já está com a seção de livros, e isso é demais para ela grávida. Posso contar com você para isso?

- Sim senhor. – Sirius respondeu prontamente, abrindo um sorriso.

- Aqui está a lista de eventos que você irá cobrir. Receberá convite, passes para _backstage_, etc. Comece a trabalhar nisso já. E tire esse sorriso idiota do rosto.

Sirius saiu do escritório ainda mais feliz. Sentou-se na cadeira em frente ao seu computador e analisou a lista. O primeiro evento que havia o fez rir. _(06/28/2010)_ _Jumping with Philippe Halsman – Metropolitan Museum of Art._ Não era uma coincidência estranha?

**xxx**

_28 de Junho, 07:13 PM_

Marlene entrou no saguão do hotel, seus saltos fazendo um barulho irritante que fazia algumas pessoas a olharem. Chegou no balcão onde havia uma loira que aparentava ter uns 25 anos.

- Oi. Poderia dizer a Sirius Black que a Marlene está aqui? – a loira sorriu falsamente e pegou o telefone.

– Ele já vai descer. – ela disse, depois que desligou.

Marlene sorriu, apoiando as costas no balcão. Analisava toda a mobília, a pintura, os quadros do hotel e como combinavam entre si, quando ouviu alguém dizer "Uau".

Virou-se para ver quem era. Sirius estava lá, vestindo um terno e gravata que pretos que, juntos com a camisa branca, o faziam ficar maravilhoso. Era uma visão incrível.

- Você está linda. – ela olhou para si mesma. Estava com seu vestido azul marinho que ia até os joelhos e saltos pretos, combinando com a bolsa.

- Obrigada. – ela respondeu, tentando ao máximo não corar. – Você também não está nada mal.

- Vindo de você, imagino que seja um elogio. – os dois riram. – Afinal, você me parece uma pessoa bem exigente.

- Eu sou. – ela respondeu sorrindo. – Eu ainda não acredito que você conseguiu ingressos para a estréia da exposição. Eu consegui para domingo no maior sufoco!

- Agradeça o meu chefe. – Sirius disse, enquanto rumavam para a entrada do hotel. – Ele que achou minhas matérias boas o suficiente para começar a escrever na seção cultural.

Sirius esticou o braço em direção a rua, tentando chamar um táxi. Sem sucesso. Berrou, agitando o braço. Mais uma vez sem sucesso. Marlene riu.

- Deixe-me ajudá-lo. – ela passou na frente dele, assobiando com uma mão e com o outro braço esticado. O táxi que passava automaticamente parou na frente deles.

- Eu nunca consegui fazer isso. – ele disse, abrindo a porta para que ela entrasse.

- É bem fácil. Depois de tantas vezes em Nova York, você tem que aprender a fazer isso.

Enquanto o táxi passava pela Park Avenue, Marlene observava Sirius. Ele olhava a cidade calmamente. Sua expressão também não mudara enquanto passaram pelo Central Park, talvez não se encantasse com cidades grandes por morar em Londres, pensou. Em alguns minutos já estavam em frente ao Met. Sirius insistiu em pagar a corrida e Marlene deixou, contrariada. Pagaria a volta, então.

Marlene já estivera algumas vezes no Met, mas poderia dizer que essa vez estava sendo a mais incrível de todas. Havia alguns famosos lá, e alguns artistas também.

- Fica à vontade pra trabalhar. – Marlene disse, assim que chegaram. – Sei que é muito importante.

- Obrigada. – ele disse, sorrindo. – Mas não deve levar mais que meia hora.

**xxx**

Levara a noite inteira para uma rápida conversa com o curador do museu, e com algumas pessoas que emprestaram as fotos para a exposição. Já eram mais de 11 horas da noite quando encontrou Marlene, com uma taça de Chandon na mão, observando uma das fotografias.

- Me desculpe por deixá-la a noite inteira sozinha. – ele disse, assim que chegou ao seu lado. Ela se assustou levemente, estava muito concentrada observando a foto.

- Você estava trabalhando. Não se preocupe. – ela respondeu, com um leve sorriso no rosto. – Essa é uma das minhas favoritas. – ela disse, voltando sua atenção a fotografia de Salvador Dalí. – É incrível os truques de fotografia que eles usavam antigamente.

- É. – Sirius respondeu, curioso. Nunca vira alguém que gostasse de arte assim. Ela virou-se para olhá-lo, tirando-o de seu devaneio.

- Já vamos?

- Sim, mas prometo compensá-la pelo fato de ter te abandonado essa noite.

- OK, vou cobrar então. – ele sorriu em resposta.

**xxx**

_30 de Junho, 09:13 AM_

_Shot to the heart and you're to blame! Darlin' you give love a bad name…_

- Alô? – Sirius disse sonolento, atendendo o celular.

- _Parabéns pela matéria. Estou lendo ela agora, e ficou ótima!_ – Sirius sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados. Era a primeira pessoa que o parabenizava pela matéria. – _Retratou direitinho a exposição. Desculpa, acordei você? _– ela disse de repente, parecendo preocupada.

- Não, eu já estava levantando. – Sirius mentiu, espreguiçando-se. Parou quando sentiu duas mãos pequenas o abraçando fortemente pela cintura. Mãos femininas.

- _Ok, só liguei mesmo por causa da matéria. Te vejo depois!_ _– _e desligou o telefone.

- Quem era? – a loira disse ao pé do seu ouvido, beijando seu pescoço. Anna era seu nome. Ou deveria ser. Só lembrava-se de uma noite com muitos _shots_ de tequila junto da recepcionista do hotel.

- Só meu amigo, falando sobre trabalho. – ele disse, virando de frente para ela, beijando todo seu colo.

- Você já tem que ir? – ela perguntou, fazendo uma voz propositalmente manhosa, enquanto arranhava seu abdômen com suas unhas postiças.

- Eu ainda tenho um tempinho. – Sirius disse, dando um sorriso malicioso antes de puxá-la para mais perto e beijá-la.

**xxx**

_03 de Julho, 07:10 AM_

- Descobri como você pode me compensar. – Marlene disse animadamente, quando chegou ao hotel entregando o café-da-manhã a Sirius. Como é que ela conseguia ficar tão alegre às sete horas da manhã?

- Bom dia a você também. – ele disse, sorrindo pagando a entrega.

- Bom dia. – ela disse rapidamente, enquanto abria o jornal numa página específica. – Isso.

Sirius leu onde o dedo da morena apontava. Show do Michael Bublè, ingressos esgotados. Era impressão ou ela estava abusando da bondade dele?

- Você abusando de mim, sabia? – ele disse, arqueando a sobrancelha esquerda.

- Eu sei que você gosta. – ela disse, brincando com o duplo sentido da frase que ele dissera. Sirius riu, pensando o quanto essa garota era louca. – Então? – ela perguntou, balançando o jornal da frente dela, e fazendo olhos iguais aos do Gato de Botas, que, Sirius sabia, eram estrategicamente planejados.

- Tá bom. – ela sorriu, mas ele continuou. – Vou tentar.

- Sei que vai conseguir! – ela disse, indo embora correndo.

**xxx**

_03 de Julho, 09:42 AM_

- Olha só quem eu encontrei! – tia Ruby disse quando entrou no apartamento. Sirius e James entraram logo atrás dela, ainda usando seus ternos e gravatas.

- Hey! Juntem-se a nós, estamos fazendo um jantar de Quatro de Julho. – Paolo disse, carregando uma travessa.

- Como podemos ajudar? – Sirius perguntou, colocando seu paletó cinza na cadeira da sala.

- Você pode ajudar Marlene a levar as travessas lá pra cima e James pode me ajudar a levar os pratos e talheres. – Ruby disse, apontando para uma Marlene tentando equilibrar três travessas nas mãos, enquanto subia as escadas para o telhado. Sirius riu.

- Wow, cuidado aí. – ele disse, segurando-a pela cintura quando ela pareceu se desequilibrar. – Deixa que eu levo. – ele disse, pegando duas travessas da mão dela.

- Obrigada. – Marlene sorriu, subindo as escadas. Ela usava um short que resultava num Sirius fazendo de tudo para não olhá-la. – Então, como está se sentindo pelo seu primeiro feriado nos EUA?

- Normal, eu acho. – ele disse, colocando a travessa na mesa que haviam colocado no telhado. – E muito feliz que amanhã não terei que trabalhar.

- É, sei como se sente. – ela disse rindo, enquanto ajeitava a mesa. James e Ruby haviam chegado com os pratos e talheres e Marlene os ajudou a arrumar tudo, para finalmente jantarem.

- Eu tenho que dizer, - James começou, segurando uma taça de vinho. – essa comida italiana é maravilhosa.

- Marlene me ajudou desta vez. – Paolo respondeu.

- Eu fiz o molho, grande coisa. - Ela disse, revirando os olhos. Levantou-se da mesa, empilhando os pratos. – Não. – disse assim que Ruby e Paolo levantaram-se para ajudá-la. – É a minha vez.

Marlene desceu as escadas com os pratos e talheres das mãos, e nem percebera que Sirius descera para ajudá-la. Colocou os pratos na pia e quando virou-se, bateu de frente com Sirius carregando as travessas de comida.

- Você me assustou! – ela disse, colocando a mão no peito. – Obrigada. – ela disse, enquanto ele colocava as travessas na pia.

- Quase esqueci! – Sirius disse, enquanto pegava algo do bolso do paletó. – Você está em dívida comigo agora.

Marlene sorriu para os dois ingressos que Sirius tinha nas mãos. Ele arqueava a sobrancelha e tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Na verdade, - ela começou, também sorrindo maliciosamente. – Estamos quites agora.

Sirius continuava encarando-a sorrindo, mas fora distraído pelos fogos de artifício que agora explodiam no céu nova-iorquino.

- Vamos! – Marlene o chamou, correndo para o telhado.

Era realmente bonito, tinha de admitir. Os fogos que saíam do show no Central Park eram visíveis de Nolita. E agora, desviando sua atenção para a cidade com seus prédios iluminados, Sirius começava a gostar da cidade. Era tentadoramente bonita.

- Você está bem? – Marlene perguntou a ele, tirando-o de seus devaneios.

Sirius assentiu. – Feliz Quatro de Julho. - E ela voltou sua atenção aos fogos de artifício, sorrindo. Era _mesmo_ tentadoramente bonita.

**N/A: **Oie. Nem sei muito o que escrever nessa n/a, então vou agradecer aos comentários que recebi: Chel Prongs**, **Jey Jey Lupin**, **M. Smith e F. Dawson**, **eugênio**, **Fê Black Potter**, **bruna evans potter**, **vanessa ., Zix Black.

A fic vai ser bem curtinha, nada do tipo All Star ou Bonequinha de Luxo. Cinco capítulos no máximo. E aí, o que acharam?


	3. Capítulo 3

_Quem amou traz marcada uma cicatriz.  
- De Musset_

**Capítulo 3**

_10 de Julho, 07:22 PM_

Marlene estava sentada num banquinho do café, esperando impacientemente. Olhava o relógio do celular a cada minuto. Era a noite do show do Michael Buble, e Sirius dissera que pegariam um táxi do café. Estava ansiosa para o show.

Quando pegara o celular para olhar o horário mais uma vez, batidas na porta do café chamaram sua atenção. Sirius estava lá, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça e sorrindo. Marlene saíra do café e trancara a porta.

- Está ansiosa? – ele disse, enquanto começaram a andar em direção a Lafayette St. Para pegarem um táxi.

- Acho que sim. – Marlene disse, dando ombros. Jamais admitiria que estava ansiosa para o show.

- Você acha? – ele repetiu, chocado. – Depois do que eu passei para conseguir esses ingressos você deveria estar pulando de felicidade!

Marlene riu do quanto ele parecia sério com aquela expressão. E mais ainda com seu sotaque britânico.

- Eu estou feliz, se quer tanto saber. – ela disse, e ele sorriu levemente.

- Você estava brincando. – ele concluiu. Marlene riu mais um pouco, e Sirius a acompanhou. Não era a primeira vez que ela brincava com ele desse jeito. "Você precisa se soltar", era o que ela dizia. Chegaram à movimentada Lafayette e antes que Marlene pudesse chamar um táxi, Sirius o fez. Assobiando e tudo. A garota o olhou, surpresa. – Eu treinei um pouco.

Marlene sorriu e Sirius abriu a porta do táxi para que entrassem.

**xxx**

- Sabe, nunca estive no camarote da imprensa mas sempre achei que fosse algo mais glamoroso. – Marlene disse, sentando-se ao lado de Sirius. Estavam na primeira fileira do camarote VIP da imprensa do Radio City Music Hall.

- Seria mais interessante com alguma celebridade? – Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha, entregando a ela uma taça de bebida. – Pare de reclamar. Você vai ver o show de graça e ainda tem uma ótima companhia. – ele terminou sorrindo.

- Você se esqueceu das bebidas. – ela disse, levantando seu copo e ambos riram.

As pessoas da platéia abaixo começaram a berrar e bater palmas, quando Michel Buble entrou no palco. Marlene foi uma delas. Sirius riu e alguns jornalistas a sua volta a encararam. Marlene nem ligou; estava lá para se divertir. E berrou ainda mais quando "Everything" começou a tocar.

**xxx**

_- A próxima música é dedicada a todos os apaixonados da platéia._

- Eu amo essa música! – Marlene exclamou, quando os primeiros acordes de "The Way You Look Tonight" começaram a tocar.

- É do Frank Sinatra, sabia? – Sirius disse.

- Na verdade, foi cantada pela primeira vez por Fred Astaire no filme "Swing Time" e ganhou o Oscar de melhor canção original em 36. – ela respondeu prontamente, ainda assistindo o show. – Mas é um erro muito comum, a versão de Frank Sinatra ficou muito mais famosa. – ela olhou para Sirius que a encarava surpreso. – O quê?

- Como você sabe coisas desse tipo?

A morena deu ombros.

- Eu gosto desses filmes e músicas, só isso. – e voltou sua atenção ao show.

- Você é estranhamente incrível. – Sirius disse, e isso a fez rir. Principalmente pelo seu sotaque, mais uma vez. – E isso é um elogio.

- Obrigada.

Sirius ainda encarava a garota que tinha seus olhos fixos no show e cantava a música baixinho. Observou como seus lábios rosados se moviam, acompanhando a letra da música. Estendeu sua mão à frente dela. Ela o encarou como se fosse louco.

- Não podemos dançar no meio do show!

- Podemos dançar ali. – ele mostrou o corredor entre as poltronas. – Ou não sabe dançar? – ele a provocou sorrindo maliciosamente.

Marlene o encarou mais uma vez. Odiava ser provocada ou desafiada. Aceitou sua mão e foram para o corredor, atraindo os olhares de muitas pessoas. Ele colocou sua mão na cintura fina dela, puxando-a para perto. Ele a guiava pelo pequeno corredor que havia, e sabia que as pessoas os olhavam, talvez incomodadas.

Não sabia por que, mas a sensação de dançar com Marlene o fazia sentir-se bem com o mundo. Ela apoiava sua cabeça em seu peito, e afastou-se um pouco parando de dançar. Aquele momento de cinema que Marlene acreditara nunca presenciar acontecera. Ele olhava-a intensamente com seus olhos azuis, e aquele seria o momento clichê em que ele a beijaria, mas Marlene apenas afastou-se e sentou-se de volta em seu lugar, respirando fundo para não corar. Logo em seguida, viu Sirius sentar-se ao seu lado, pela sua visão periférica.

**xxx**

- Ele canta bem, mas ainda prefiro Sinatra. – Sirius comentava, enquanto chegavam próximo a casa de Ruby.

- É óbvio que Frank Sinatra é bem melhor. Mas se você pensar bem, não existem tantos cantores bons hoje em dia. Seja qual for o estilo. – ela disse, abrindo a bolsa para pegar sua chave. – Ou vai dizer que garotas que gostam de Justin Bieber são normais? Não, porque ele é horrível. Em todos os sentidos. – ela respondera a própria pergunta de um modo que fizera Sirius rir. A espontaneidade dela o divertia. Pararam em frente ao prédio onde ela morava. – Obrigada. Pelo ingresso e tudo mais. – ela disse, sorrindo. – Boa noite.

Virara para entrar no prédio, mas ele segurara seu braço, forçando-a a virar para encará-lo. Quando o fez, colou seus lábios aos dela. Tinha imaginado como seria beijá-lo, admitia isso. E pelo jeito que ocorrera, ele tinha _a_ pegada. Não que ela gostasse de usar esse termo, mas era o único que expressava o que era aquilo que ele tinha. Marlene correspondera. Aparentemente, ele tinha uma grande habilidade de persuasão.

Empurrou-o para que a soltasse, e antes que ele dissesse algo entrou no prédio. Sirius apenas sorriu, andando em direção ao hotel.

Demorou alguns minutos até Marlene conseguir achar a chave da porta entre todas as outras que tinha na mão. Suas mãos tremiam. Na verdade, tudo tremia. Principalmente suas pernas. Mal conseguia ficar em pé. Quando finalmente conseguiu entrar, viu as luzes apagadas e não havia ninguém na sala. Paolo e Ruby provavelmente já estavam dormindo.

Apoiou-se na bancada da cozinha, pegando um copo d'água. Colocou a mão nos lábios, lembrando-se do que ocorrera, de como ele dançou com ela e o sabor de seu beijo. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, tentando tirar de sua cabeça o que acontecera mais cedo. Viera para Nova York tentar esquecer uma decepção amorosa, e não arranjar outra.

**xxx**

Pela primeira vez desde que começara a trabalhar no café, Marlene não fora fazer a entrega a James e Sirius. Pedira a outra garçonete alegando que não estava sentindo-se bem. A verdade é que não sabia o que faria quando encontrasse Sirius. Mal conseguira dormir durante a noite, pensando no que acontecera. Porque ele fez aquilo? Essa era a pergunta que não saía da cabeça de Marlene.

Porém Sirius não desistiria tão fácil. Ele apareceu no café mais tarde naquele mesmo dia. Marlene olhou para o relógio, já era quase oito da noite. Avisou Ruby que iria a voltava para o jantar, e saíram andando. Aparentemente Marlene liderava o caminho, pois Sirius mal conhecia a cidade. Ela continuou até chegar ao Sarah Roosevelt Park, 10 minutos depois.

Ela parou, encarando-o. Percebera só naquele momento que ele ainda usava o terno e gravata do trabalho. Caramba, porque ele tinha que ficar tão bem vestido e sexy assim?

- Você não apareceu essa manhã. – ele disse, e Marlene nada respondeu. – Você está fugindo de mim?

- Não é isso. – ela respondeu. Sirius manteve-se em silêncio, esperando a morena continuar. – Eu acabei de sair de um relacionamento que não deu nem um pouco certo. Eu não acho que conseguiria ficar com alguém agora.

- Eu também. – ele respondeu chegando um pouco mais perto. – Foi tão ruim que vim para Nova York trabalhar, durante o verão, para esquecer isso. – Marlene rira mentalmente. Que tipo de louco trabalharia durante verão além dela? Alguém que estivesse fugindo de algo. – Então eu conheci você. – ele colocou uma mão no rosto dela, mas Marlene saiu de perto.

Sirius suspirou, apoiou-se na árvore que havia perto, acendendo um cigarro. Momentos como esse necessitavam de um.

- Você é incrível, ok? – ele disse depois de dar uma tragada. – E um pouco louca, - Marlene riu levemente. – Mas essa é uma das melhores coisas sobre você. E eu nunca conheci ninguém que não fosse jornalista que gostasse do meu trabalho.

Marlene apenas o encarava, ouvindo.

- Você não deveria fumar. – ela disse, finalmente. Parecia algo ridículo de se dizer naquele momento, mas ela não se importava.

- É um vício indispensável para mim agora. – ele disse, dando mais uma tragada. – E além do mais, você nem liga.

- Eu ligo sim, Sirius. – ela disse, começando a ficar irritada. – Só não acho certo estarmos num relacionamento juntos, quando acabamos de terminar outro.

- Ok, - ele começou, aproximando-se. – O que acha então de _não_ estarmos juntos num relacionamento? – ele parou, e pensou melhor. Marlene riu de como a frase dele não fazia sentido algum.

- Nós dois vamos nos arrepender disso. – ela disse desistindo, quando ele chegou bem próximo a ela. Porque estava desistindo tão facilmente? Porque ele tinha algo que ela não sabia explicar. Marlene sentia o cheiro de cigarro de vinha dele, e, naquele momento, parecia maravilhoso.

- Não vamos, eu prometo. – ele disse, meio segundo antes de beijá-la. Marlene não demorou a passar seus braços no pescoço de Sirius retribuindo o beijo. Sirius sorriu quando ela fez isso, e a puxou ainda mais pela cintura, tomando cuidado para não encostar o cigarro nela ou derrubá-lo.

**N/A**: Antes de tudo, espero que o Natal e a virada do ano tenham sido ótimas para vocês!  
Meu primeiro post em 2011, estou muito feliz! Bom, esse capítulo foi super curto, mas eu realmente não fazia idéia do que colocar nele. O próximo está quase pronto e devo começar o cinco logo logo. Desculpem a demora, eu tinha escrito umas coisas do capítulo, achei horrível e reescrevi. Muito obrigada mesmo a quem comentou: **Fê Black Potter, Evans B. Potter, Mii Reis, eugênio, vanessa., MayBlack, Júb, Vih Escribano, Potter.**  
Espero que gostem desse capítulo também. E prometo não demorar tanto para postar o próximo!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Uma noite de amor é um livro ainda não lido.  
- Honoré De Balzac_

_13 de agosto_

- _Lenie, fiquei sabendo que foi para Nova York! É verdade? Porque sumiu desse jeito? Me liga assim que ouvir essa mensagem, amiga!_

Marlene sabia que se arrependeria profundamente de ter apertado o botão de mensagens de voz. No momento em que viu que havia uma nova mensagem de voz, sabia que só poderia ser Lily. Marlene mudara seu número de celular, mas provavelmente sua mãe dera a Lily, sua melhor amiga.

Mas nem mesmo queria ficar perto e conversar com Lily, pois ela lembrava-lhe de tudo que estava querendo esquecer. E não era como se Lily estivesse extremamente preocupada com Marlene 24/7. Naquele momento ela já estava aproveitando o sol em Beverly Hills, e admirando a beleza dos surfistas e salva-vidas.

Outro dia, enquanto fazia compras pensou ter visto Jake, com aqueles músculos e cabelos loiros. Chegou a conclusão que deveria estar ficando louca. Jake não poderia estar em Nova York. Respirou fundo e apertou o botão que apagava a mensagem, tentando, com muito esforço, esquecer tudo que não pertencia à Nova York e àquele verão.

Os dias trabalhando no café de Ruby iam bem. Sua rotina consistia basicamente em acordar bem cedo, fazer a entrega de James e Sirius logo que chegasse ao café, e trabalhava o resto do dia, para depois ver Sirius á noite. É claro, que havia algumas exceções, como os dias que Marlene estava acabada de atender tantos fregueses ou quando Sirius tinha ralado o dia inteiro no jornal.

Para Sirius, esse verão estava melhor do que ele esperava. Apesar do calor infernal da Big Apple, o trabalho era ótimo, e Marlene era melhor ainda. Estar com ela o fazia se sentir como se estivesse na faculdade novamente, sem problemas com os quais se preocupar. Porém, ele _tinha _problemas, e lembrou-se disso quando seu celular tocou próximo ao horário final do expediente.

- Alô? – ele disse, quando atendeu. Não havia reconhecido o número.

- _Sirius?_ – a voz feminina disse do outro lado da linha. Sirius sentiu que seu coração tinha ido parar em seu pé. Não esperava ouvir aquela voz tão cedo.

- Carol. – ele disse, arrependendo-se em seguida. Ainda não estava acostumado a não chamá-la pelo apelido.

- _Eu preciso falar com você. Será que podemos nos encontrar?_

- Eu não estou em Londres... – ele começou, mas foi interrompido por ela.

- _Eu sei. Estou em Nova York também._

**xxx**

- Como me encontrou? – Sirius perguntou após pedir dois chás no Russian Tea Room.

- Não foi fácil. Alguns de seus amigos deixaram escapar. – a mulher a sua frente respondeu.

Era Caroline Linford. Alta, com longos cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes. Sirius a conheceu na faculdade, enquanto tentava achar seu dormitório. Ambos eram calouros naquela época e isso ajudou para que se aproximassem. Estavam namorando seis meses após esse encontro. A relação dos dois durou vários anos, até que uma traição os separou.

- Eu precisava lhe explicar tudo.

- Não há nada para explicar. Você me traiu com meu amigo. – ele respondeu calmamente, começando a se arrepender de ter aceitado se encontrar com ela. Aparentemente seu coração não estava tão cicatrizado assim.

- Sei que continua magoado comigo, mas não traí você. – ele riu incrédulo do que ela dissera. – Traição requer sentimentos. Aquela foi uma péssima noite misturada com muita bebida.

- Certo. Esqueci que transar com outra pessoa não é considerado traição. – ele respondeu irônico.

Caroline suspirou, e tirou um papel e uma caneta da bolsa.

- Esse é o telefone do Waldorf Astoria e o número do quarto em que estou. – ela falou enquanto escrevia no papel. Colocou na mão dele, a contragosto de Sirius. – Ficarei em Nova York mais algumas semanas. Me ligue se precisar de alguma coisa. _Qualquer coisa. _– ela deu ênfase a última parte, e Sirius segurou-se para não rir. Ela continuava com aquele ar de, perdoem a palavra, vadia.

Ele amassou o papel enquanto ela ia embora. Sirius estava alterado demais para observar aquele corpo maravilhoso que ela tinha. Foi embora do restaurante, mas não jogou o papel fora. Colocou-o no bolso do paletó.

**xxx**

_28 de agosto_

Marlene entrou no quarto, quando Sirius abriu a porta e lhe deu passagem. Tirou o casaco molhado por causa da chuva que caía lá fora e o colocou encima de uma cadeira. Haviam saído para comemorar a promoção que Sirius havia recebido. Já não era um simples estagiário. Agora era realmente um jornalista do _New York Times_.

- Quarto legal. – Marlene disse, quando se sentou na poltrona que havia perto da janela. – Mas achei que depois que quase dois meses trabalhando lá você já teria se mudado para o Plaza.

Ele a olhou, e percebera que mais uma vez ela estava brincando.

- Não é como se um recente ex-estagiário ganhasse muito no _Times_. – ele disse, colocando seu paletó na cadeira.

Marlene levantou-se e foi até o aparelho de som que havia próximo a televisão. Havia uma grande coleção de CD's ao lado, todos numa caixa.

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou, pegando o primeiro CD da pilha dentro da caixa.

- Não não não. Você não precisa ver isso. – ele disse, pegando o CD da mão dela e fechando a caixa. Marlene sorriu. Ele estava envergonhado.

- David Bowie? – ela perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Sirius ficou sem jeito ao vê-la pegar um disco com um homem todo maquiado e fantasiado na capa. - Tudo bem, - ela disse, ainda sorrindo. – Todos nós temos _guilty pleasures_. ¹

- E qual é o seu? – ele perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Buffy, The Vampire Slayer². E chocolate. - ela disse, sem corar. Sirius riu alto, e ainda assim a garota não teve reação de vergonha alguma. – Pode rir o quanto quiser, a série é muito melhor que essas que passam agora. – ela continuou revirando a caixa. – Deixe-me adivinhar: você é uma das pessoas contra a revolução digital? – ela concluiu pelo número de cd's e vinis que ele tinha.

- Nada substitui o som de um cd ou um vinil. – ele disse, puxando-a para perto de si.

- Meu Deus, como você é velho. – ela disse, seriamente. Sirius, por uma fração de segundo, pensou em responder, porém lembrara-se das constantes brincadeiras dela.

- Está brincando, certo? – ele perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Não tem graça se você não acha que estou falando sério. – ela respondeu, e ele sorriu, beijando-a. Sirius a soltou e foi buscar uma bebida.

Marlene, curiosa, voltou sua atenção à caixa. Pegou um dos cd's e colocou para tocar. Os primeiros acordes de violão começaram a tocar.

- Bruce Springsteen. – Sirius disse, trazendo duas taças de vinho. – Bela escolha.

- 1984. A melhor versão dessa música. – Marlene disse para depois tomar um gole da bebida que Sirius oferecera. Vinho tinto. – Eu tenho uma alta resistência a álcool, caso esteja pensando em me embebedar.

- Eu nunca pensaria nisso. – ele dissera, colocando a taça na mesa, assim como ela fizera.

Sirius aproximou-se lentamente de Marlene, colocando suas mãos em sua cintura. Encostou sua boca á orelha dela, cantando em seu ouvido, com uma voz baixa que a fazia se arrepiar.

- _You say you don't like it, but girl I know you're a liar. _– Sirius mordeu levemente o lóbulo da orelha da morena, e sentiu que ela se arrepiou. Marlene virou seu rosto para encarar aqueles olhos incrivelmente azuis e beijá-lo em seguida.

Os beijos de Sirius ficaram mais possessivos, e Marlene foi empurrada contra a parede. Suas unhas percorriam toda a extensão de seu abdômen divino, agora que os botões de baixo da camisa dele estavam abertos. Marlene começou a desabotoar o resto da camisa branca, e ele apenas a encarava. Quando os olhos castanhos dela encontraram os azuis dele, Sirius sorriu. Como uma pessoa tão pequena poderia lhe deixar tão louco?

Marlene sabia que o que estava para acontecer definitivamente não era uma das coisas mais sensatas da sua vida. Mas naquele momento lhe parecia a mais certa. E para Sirius também. Ele tirou sua camisa, e a puxou para si mais uma vez, beijando toda a extensão do seu colo, da clavícula, passando pelo pescoço até o lóbulo da orelha. A cada vez que Sirius encostava seus lábios na pele de Marlene, ela sentia que ia ás alturas.

Enquanto ele fazia isso, suas mãos dirigiram-se para as costas dela, abrindo o zíper de seu vestido, fazendo com que ele deslizasse pelo corpo dela, caindo no chão. Ele puxou-a novamente, mas dessa vez, Marlene colocou suas pernas na cintura dele. Não havia passado pela cabeça dela quando acordara naquela manhã, que no final do dia estaria agarrada a Sirius em seu quarto, ambos semi-nus.

Marlene, que já havia se livrado de suas sandálias há algum tempo, estava agora deitada na cama com Sirius encima dela. Ele continuava traçando um caminho com seus lábios pelo colo dela, mas dessa vez, intercalando com leves mordidas. Meu Deus, como ele conseguia fazê-la se sentir daquele jeito apenas beijando-a? Ela desceu suas mãos, para abrir a calça de Sirius.

De alguma maneira, Marlene conseguiu inverter as posições, e agora beijava Sirius calmamente, enquanto passava sua mão pelo seu tórax e abdômen. Ele colocou suas mãos na cintura dela, e sentou-se na cama, Marlene em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. Sirius admitia que gostava de tentar a morena, mas o que Marlene fazia com ele era demais. E quando as mãos de Sirius foram parar em suas costas novamente, desta vez para abrir seu sutiã, Marlene encarava aqueles olhos azuis que naquele momento, tinham o brilho de malícia e desejo amplificado em 10 mil vezes.

Quando ela sentiu sua penúltima peça de roupa ser retirada, Sirius inverteu as posições, beijando-a com mais paixão do que nunca.

**xxx**

Sirius acordou com os raios do sol que passavam pela janela. Xingou mentalmente o idiota que havia deixado, e começou a se espreguiçar contra a sua vontade, pois a cama era muito confortável. De repente, lembrou-se da noite anterior. Virou para o outro lado, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. Marlene estava lá, dormindo deitada de barriga para baixo com o lençol cobrindo-a até sua cintura e os cabelos escuros esparramados pelo travesseiro branco. Tinha uma expressão serena no rosto e respirava profundamente. Sirius não resistiu, e deu um beijo nas suas costas nuas, levemente para que ela não acordasse.

Levantou-se da cama, vestindo a calça jeans que usava na noite anterior, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho, mas acabou por esbarrar numa cadeira e derrubar a bolsa de Marlene e todo o seu conteúdo no chão.

Sirius olhou para Marlene, que aparentemente continuava dormindo e abaixou-se para pegar as coisas dela. O batom, a carteira, o celular, alguns papéis e cartões soltos pela bolsa. Um deles chamou sua atenção, e Sirius o olhou com mais cuidado. O que ele leu ali o pegou de surpresa. Que tipo de brincadeira era aquela?

**xxx**

Quando Marlene acordou, viu que Sirius não estava mais ao seu lado. O sol já estava alto lá fora, e isso significava que era tarde. Como havia conseguido dormir tanto? Sentou-se na cama enrolada no lençol, procurando suas roupas. Porém, as peças mais próximas que encontrou foram sua calcinha e a camisa de Sirius.

Vestiu as duas peças, e levantou-se. Era ridículo da parte dela não querer que Sirius a visse nua - ainda mais depois da noite passada, ela sabia disso. Foi em direção a varanda: o cheiro de cigarro indicava que ele estava lá.

- Bom dia. – ela disse, assim que o abraçou pela cintura. Marlene respirou fundo, sentindo aquele cheiro maravilhoso que emanava da pele dele misturado com o cigarro. Sirius não se moveu nem disse nada, e ela sentiu a tensão no corpo dele. – O que aconteceu?

Sirius levantou o braço, mostrando a mão. Nela, segurava um cartão. Marlene reconheceu como sendo sua carteira de identidade, com aquela foto dela que tanto detestava. Ela soltou seus braços de Sirius imediatamente.

- Onde você conseguiu isso? – ela perguntou cuidadosamente. A expressão no rosto de Sirius não era nada agradável.

- Caiu da sua bolsa quando esbarrei nela hoje mais cedo. – ele respondeu seriamente. – Isso aqui é algum tipo de brincadeira? – ele perguntou irritado.

- Sirius... – ela começou, tentando explicar calmamente, mas ele estava muito nervoso para deixá-la falar.

- Você realmente tem 17 anos? – ele perguntou, tentando respirar calmamente, mas sem sucesso.

- Sim, mas...

- Eu poderia ser preso, sabia? Ainda mais depois de ontem! – ele disse com raiva. - Você é uma chave de cadeia. – ele disse a última parte em voz baixa para si mesmo, porém Marlene escutou. Ela deu um forte tapa no rosto de Sirius.

- Eu não sou uma chave de cadeia! – ela respondeu, aumentando seu tom de voz e tentando mantê-la firme. Quem ele pensava que era para chamá-la assim?

- Se não fosse, não teria ido atrás de mim, que sou mais de 10 anos mais velho!

- Será que eu preciso te lembrar que foi _você_ que veio atrás de mim depois do show? – ela disse, agora seriamente alterada.

Sirius não respondeu. Deu mais uma tragada no cigarro tentando acalmar-se. Marlene saiu pelo quarto recolhendo suas peças de roupa e vestindo-as.

- Quem você pensa que é? _Você_ nunca perguntou a minha idade! E eu nunca lhe disse porque não achava necessário.

Era verdade. Sirius logo presumiu que ela estava na faculdade porque estava trabalhando durante o verão. E ela não parecia com uma garota de 17 anos. O modo como ela conversava, ou agia. Ela tinha uma aparência mais jovem, mas ele achou que ela era uma daquelas garotas que sempre tiveram cara de mais nova.

Quando terminou de colocar suas sandálias e pegar sua bolsa na cadeira, Sirius a segurou pelo braço.

- Pelo menos me diga. – ele começou, cuidadosamente. - Ontem á noite, não foi a sua primeira vez, foi? – ele encarava aqueles olhos brilhantes que tinham um ar de ofendidos.

- Não. Minha primeira vez foi com meu ex-namorado. – ela disse, encarando Sirius sem medo algum. – Aquele do relacionamento que não deu certo. Ele me deu um fora logo depois disso.

Sirius a encarou surpreso, nunca passara pela sua cabeça que essa fosse a história de Marlene com o ex. Ela soltou-se de Sirius e pegou sua identidade da mão dele. Estava pronta para ir embora, quando viu seu celular encima de uma mesinha. Ao lado um papel amassado, mas que ela conseguia ler o que estava escrito:

_Sinto sua falta, Sirius.  
Love,  
Carol_

_Waldorf Astoria, __(212) 355-3000, __quart__o 409._

- Parece que minha idade não é o único motivo para você terminar comigo. – ela disse numa voz calma, segurando fortemente suas lágrimas. Sirius logo percebeu que ela vira o papel.

Quando alcançou a maçaneta da porta, virou-se para ele.

- Sabe, pelo menos quando ele terminou comigo eu entendi que era porque ele era imaturo. Eu esperava mais de um cara como você. – ela disse, antes de bater a porta atrás de si.

Aquelas palavras afetaram Sirius de uma maneira incrível. Como assim ela o comparara a um adolescente qualquer?

¹. Tradução: Prazeres culposos.  
2. Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros.

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo! :D Não sei se é o último ou antepenúltimo, ainda não terminei de escrever o próximo. De qualquer maneira, posso demorar um pouquinho pra postar o próximo, porque minhas aulas na faculdade começam semana que vem. E aí, quem imaginava que a Lene tinha 17 anos? :O lol.  
Muito obrigada a quem comentou: **Fê Black Potter, MayBlack, vanessa ., dominique., Mrs. Nah Potter **e** eugenio. **Fico muito feliz em saber que você acompanham e gostam da fic. Me digam, o que acharam deste capítulo?


End file.
